A bit of a Sunshine
by lucyglitter11
Summary: Loke is tired of being in the lime light. He despises his life and drifts between his 'duty' and true happiness until he finds a ray of sunshine...


Loke sighed with relief as soon as he was out of that party. He was glad to have escaped being in the limelight of people who kept throwing praises at him. He was tired of living that boring life and a life where people kept watching you closely. He hated it when he was forced to meet the high expectations of the people.

Being an actor was what Loke had wished for since years, but once he had become one, he wanted to throw away the fame and glamour. The idea of being famous might seem attractive but it was not all fun and brilliant as it seemed. He wanted to live once again the ordinary life where he could be at peace. No schedules, no shoots, no screaming fans. He was wary of that fake pretentious life.

Finally he was away from that suffocating party which was for the celebration of the success of his latest movie. He adjusted his huge coat, the big sloppy hat on his head and his blue tinted glasses nervously. Nobody had noticed him walk out when the music was blaring and the people were dancing, forgetting all about whom the party was organized for. Never had he ever walked out on any party before. His manager- Gray would kill him. And he'd better not be exposed at any rate.

He walked into Magnolia park, a place known widely for its pretty cherry blossom trees that bloom beautifully in spring and the serene Magnolia lake of calm waters.

Nostalgia hit him when he saw two boys playing at the swing and the slide. Some girls were playing 'house - house' and some others played with the skipping rope. The older children tried stunts on their cycles and skateboards, laughing and having the best time of their lives. Teen girls jogged by and senior citizens exercised. Loke's heart that was beating fast seemed to relax as he took in the surroundings around him.

He started walking on the paved path until he stopped dead in his track. His widened eyes absorbed the beauty of the pink cherry blossom trees, the petals dancing with the wind. Lost in the moment, Loke failed to notice a boy coming on his cycle and as they both clashed the boy fell off his cycle and Loke's hat was thrown in the air. He badmouthed at Loke and in a haste Loke apologized a took off before the boy could recognise him.

Another disadvantage of being famous was that he couldn't just do whatever he wished. That freedom was taken away before he knew it. As he ran along lost in thought, he bumped once again but this time into a young girl. She was thrown back and Loke's glasses fell off this time.

"Crap!" Loke cursed.

"Ouch!" she muttered. "Hey-!" when she looked at Loke her mouth hung open. "You...Aren't you-?"

Before she could blurt out his name, with lightning speed pulled her up and dragged her across behind a tree.

"What are you-" the girl started to say but Loke cut her off.

"Please don't. I humbly request you."

His expression relayed so much worry and fear, the girl laughed. "Okay. I will not. I humbly accept your request."

On hearing her soft laughter, Loke allowed himself to smile.

As they were encased in silence, Loke noticed her appearance. She had blonde hair falling past her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She looked pretty in such a way that Loke found it mystifying.

"Um okay I think I'll get going now. Have a good day." she walked away.

"Wait!" but she had already left. Maybe he freaked her out. Loke fixed his disguise and this time cautiously took his steps.

He found himself back to the place where he bumped into the girl. In the middle of the foot path was a book. He picked it up and observed that the initials 'L.H.' were scribbled on the top. The book found a way into the pocket of his big coat. He wondered why he did that but he didn't ponder long on it.

* * *

><p>Loke found himself coming back again and again to the park, escaping through parties. He had become good at making disguises after googling it. He was better at escaping the parties too, but he couldn't fool Gray. Nothing could stay hidden from Gray. Loke told him that he wanted some free time and he would like to spend that time in Magnolia park. He promised not to miss any of the schedule planned.<p>

Loke inhaled the air which was smelling of mud after rains and fresh cherry petals and watched the waters of the lake ripple softly as the wind blew. It was the best thing ever. It felt so good to be here. He wished he could stay here forever.

He closed his eyes and his mind trailed to the day he came here for the first time and that girl...

A book squarely landed on his face and Loke made a strangled voice and shot up. He frowned as he picked up the book, now lying in the grass. He rubbed his nose to soothe the pain.

_What. The. Hell._

He looked around but there no one around. Just someone was at the bench some yards away. He picked himself up from the grass and walked to the bench.

Then he realised that it was that girl again. She was staring at a tree with a far away look. He decided to take a risk and interrupt her.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?"

The girl set her face to look at him and she smiled, "Sure." She didn't recognise him. Brilliant. He had actually improved at disguises.

"A good day isn't it?" Loke asked.

She sighed. "Yes."

After a while, Loke pulled out a book from his pocket, "Does this belong to you?"

"Oh yes." She smiled. "But I threw it." she said with a straight face.

"I know. It landed on my face." Loke laughed.

Her face changed to shock, "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't know someone was there behind!"

"It's fine. Just be a little careful next time. I presume this is yours too." Loke said placing another book in her hand.

The moment she saw the initials on the book, she beamed at him, "Yeah this is mine! But then...how did you know?" She asked.

Loke risked taking off his hat, "I bumped into you the other day and you dropped this." He placed his hat in place again, "I hope you hadn't thrown this one too," he smiled teasingly.

The girl looked surprised. "I remember you! You're Lo-" he shushed at her. "Oh right. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "Thank you so much, I thought I was never going to get this back."

"I want a reward for this." Loke said.

She seemed to be taken aback and her cheerfulness in her voice went off, "What?"

"What's your name?"

The cheerfulness was back, "Oh, I'm Lucy." She smiled.

* * *

><p>The Magnolia park had become their meeting point. They didn't decide on any time. They just happened to meet each other. Of course, they decided which days to meet.<p>

It was fun talking to Lucy. She didn't ask anything about his career and bombard him with questions like most people usually did. Instead, they discussed on their favourite songs, books, pastimes, movies and stuff. They seemed to have similar interests in many things. They just clicked together.

Loke felt his phone vibrate. He tried his best to ignore it and pay attention to talking to Lucy. He had been missing shoots. Gray was furious but spared the lectures. He knew Loke's feelings about his career, but he couldn't neglect his work.

Yet, the freedom was overwhelming.

* * *

><p>"If I can't call you Loke, what do I call you?" Lucy asked in exasperation. She had been shot down almost everytime she was halfway mentioning his name.<p>

Loke thought for a while. Then he said, "Call me Leo." He grinned.

"Um Leo of the Zodiac signs?"

"Yup."

Lucy pouted slightly, "But I really like 'Loke'." The moment she said that, her face turned red and Loke laughed to no end.

* * *

><p>She told him one day that she was aspiring to be a writer, but for now she was into studying architecture. He told her he aspired to be a nobody, but for now he was juggling between singing, dancing and acting. They laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>Sometimes when Lucy would be reading a novel, Loke would silently read it from over her shoulder.<p>

When she would realise that Loke's reading, she would slowly position the book so they both could read together.

* * *

><p>They both agreed that parties and people were boring. Only a few jewel of friends and family were enough. Instead of a party they'd prefer sitting in a café, drinking ice tea and relishing the good old times and have a laugh over it. They admitted awkwardly that boyfriend or girlfriend wasn't necessary right now.<p>

* * *

><p>The only problem now-a-days Loke saw with Lucy was that her nose was always buried in a book. She did, at times close the book when necessary, but most of the times she just nodded or 'hm'ed or didn't reply. He knew she wasn't avoiding him, she was too good to do that. And if she really wanted to avoid him, they wouldn't be meeting yet. He was fine with her reading, but sometimes he wished they could do some other things.<p>

Today they were at an open-air cafè in Magnolia park.

"So what do you think of this chocolate mocha?" Loke asked.

"It's nice." Lucy replied, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Personally I think it's too chocolaty." Loke said.

"Hm..."

"Why do you keep reading all the time?" Loke pulled the book down for her attention.

Lucy pulled the book up again, "It's interesting." There was a hint of a smile in her voice and he knew she was just teasing. Or maybe it was something else.

Loke just wished that the book would disappear.

* * *

><p>It seems Loke's wishes were granted. The next day Lucy was sitting (more like slumping) on a bench just at the entrance of the park, a grumpy look plastered on her face, her arms crossed as she glared at the sky.<p>

"What's up?" Loke asked sitting next to her.

Her grumpy expression melted to a sad frown, "The book I was reading...its gone."

"Threw it on somebody again?" Loke restrained a snicker.

"No!" Lucy replied quickly. "I thought it was in my bag, but its just not there. Not even at home. Probably lost it somewhere in College." She whined.

Loke almost felt sorry. Almost.

"I really wanted to read it." Lucy sulked. Loke then felt bad for not feeling sorry. He tried with cheering up first.

"Hey it's okay Lucy. I'll buy you that book! Come on let's go to the book store!" Loke said smiling

"You can't come to the book store you know." Lucy sighed. She was right. One time they tried to head out of Magnolia park to go to the new yogurt store that had opened up. The moment they stepped out on the road people stared at Loke and even some paparazzi was following them.

They decided if they wanted to meet, it was Magnolia park. It was not very crowded in the afternoon on weekdays and they met only on weekdays.

"Okay. How about you try something different today?" Loke asked, hardly unable to contain his excitement.

"Like what?" She said as though she expected him to ask that.

Loke grinned, "Thought you'd never ask. Let's go." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the park.

"Wait where are we going? To the café?" Lucy asked.

"Oh Lucy, you surely haven't researched or explored this amazing place." Loke grinned.

* * *

><p>"I'm having a really bad feeling about this." Lucy said shaking her head repeatedly.<p>

Loke chuckled, "It's gonna be awesome. " He said strapping a helmet to his head.

"Riiight."

"Okay ready?" Loke asked standing up.

"No." Lucy replied, but stood up nevertheless.

"Let's goooo!"

The moment Loke surged ahead he fell flat on his face. "Okay, maybe we're gonna need some practice."

"Duh. You thought you were gonna Roller skate like an expert the moment you put them on?" Lucy suppressed a laugh and offered her hand.

He accepted her hand. "I'm an expert at many other things you know." He smiled playfully. Then when she tried pulling him up she fell on her back.

"Ouch."

"Hurt?" Loke asked.

"A bit." She admitted.

"Giving up?"

"Nope. Let's do this."

Loke grinned. "Now that's the spirit."

They seemed to have progressed a bit. If the progress included not falling on the butt or breaking a few teeth. There was an awkward moment when Loke pulled Lucy close so she wouldn't fall.

"T-Thanks..." she had said once he pulled away. She was so cute when she turned shy.

After two hours of full dedication, they could only skate in the speed of a turtle, which wasn't very useful. But it was full of fun and memorable.

"Next we go cycling." Loke said.

"What?" Lucy looked at him in surprise.

"Well the sun is still high in the sky so the day is young. Don't be surprised, we're gonna do many things today!" Loke grinned.

"The saying is 'the night is still young." Lucy said avoiding the topic.

"It'll be better than roller skating, I promise." Loke said earnestly.

"Seems like someone knows to cycle here," Lucy stated. Loke grinned in agreement.

"You'll have to teach me." Lucy shook her head sadly.

"That's going to be the best part. I'm a very good teacher."

As Lucy surged forward, pedaling on the cycle, she lost control as the wheel hit a rock bigger than it seemed and she fell along with the cycle. Loke came running to her.

"You're not a very brilliant teacher." Lucy grumbled.

"You're hurt!" Loke cursed and grabbed her arm. Blood was gushing out of the wound slowly.

"Ah didn't notice that." Lucy watched Loke fumble with his pockets.

"Do you have water?" Loke asked. Lucy nodded and pointed at her bag. Loke took it out hurriedly and soaked his handkerchief with it. He expertly cleaned the wound and in no time, it looked neat and tidy, secured in a band aid.

"You keep band aid with you, that is so cute." Lucy muttered.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have forced you into this." Loke said sadly. "Let's just go to the cafe okay? We can sit there till the evening or-"

"Hey, it's just a little scratch." Lucy smiled. "Why are you cancelling the plan?"

"It's not that. Look lets just-"

Lucy slipped her hand into his, "What was next? You definitely had many things planned right?"

Loke looked like he was going to protest but she continued, "I really want to do more. I swear, the only thing we've always done is talk mundane stuff and sit around so let's do something new yeah? Let's rediscover ourselves. Don't let this stupid scratch spoil this." Lucy said.

Loke sighed and then smiled, "Okay. Nice pep talk, but I really think we never talked mundane stuff. " He tightened his grip on her hand. "Let's do something less adventurous next."

Lucy realized, something must have happened in the past, because he was really concerned when she hurt herself.

* * *

><p>"Rabbits are so cute!" Lucy squealed.<p>

"Indeed," Loke nodded. "Let's feed them."

Lucy offered a piece of carrot to one, "I had no idea these people had a little animal playground here."

"Like I told you, many things you don't know," Loke fed another one and petted it.

"It's so cute when guys like animals," Lucy said.

"You said something like that before." Loke grinned.

"What?" Lucy prodded.

"You said 'you keep a bandaid with you, that is so cute',"

"Nope. Nothing as such," Lucy denied.

"Of course you did! Don't think I ignored that!" Loke laughed. When Lucy didn't respond her sat next to her and elbowed her.

"I'm not a photographer, but I can totally picture me and you together."

Lucy picked up a rabbit and placed it on her lap, "Is that a pick up line, or a confession?"

"A mixture of both," Loke ventured. For a moment, there was silence. Lucy just continued feeding and petting rabbits.

"Have you been to the doctor lately? Cause I think you're lacking some vitamin Me" Loke grinned.

Lucy finally laughed. Her laughter was always contagious.

"My doctor says I'm lacking Vitamin U."

Lucy smiled, "Are you trying to imply something?"

"I don't know. Whatever you think is right." Loke tried to say with a straight face, "Did you invent the airplane? Cause you seem Wright to me."

Lucy gently placed the rabbit down and dusted carrot scrubs off her jeans.

"I thought happiness started with an H." Lucy smiled. "Mine starts with U."

She walked out of the shed and Loke sat there, seeming pleasantly surprised. A rabbit bit Loke's toe, and Loke was back into reality. The rabbit was yet hungry.

* * *

><p>"You used a pickup line."<p>

"How did you arrange this picnic?" Lucy ignored him and munched on her chips. They were sitting under a cherry blossom tree, having a picnic in the afternoon.

Loke shrugged, "Just one call to my manager. He was a bit angry, but he's understanding. Besides, you used a pickup line," Loke grinned and leaned forward.

"So what?" Lucy rolled her eyes and leaned back, but her mouth was smiling.

"Nothing." Loke couldn't get the smile off his face. He'd never really seen a girl try on pick up lines so smoothly. It was just so cute.

"What else is on the menu?" Lucy asked eyeing the basket.

"Me-n-U." Loke grinned.

* * *

><p>After the picnic, Loke and Lucy spent the rest of their time on the playground, watching kids play and teenagers skateboard and play sports.<p>

When kids weren't around, Lucy and Loke sneaked to use the swings, just because they felt nostalgic. They shared some of their childhood experience and had a good laugh.

Loke felt his phone vibrate all the time. He remembered that there was a shoot schedule at 4PM. He had promised his manager, Gray that he was going to make it. But ever since he'd made it to Magnolia park and met Lucy, he seemed to neglect his career. He felt a childishly stubborn feeling settle in his heart. He didn't want to leave yet. Gray was going to kill him.

He failed to notice the worried glance Lucy gave him.

* * *

><p>Loke had made Lucy wait at the playground as he excused himself to go to the washroom.<p>

He entered a boat rental store beside the lake to rent out a boat for the evening. Loke was surprised to find one of his school friends working part time there. He was assured by the raven-haired friend that the experience would be wonderful and his girlfriend would love it. Lucy was really going to be so happy.

As he was exiting the store an old lady who was selling souvenirs called out to him excitedly.

"Would you like to buy some pendants for your special friend, my boy?"

Loke was taken aback, but stepped forward to the lady, "What do you have to offer?"

She pulled out a box of heart shaped golden pendants. Lockets. Even though Loke threw pickup lines and flirted at times, he was not up for the idea of wearing lockets and keeping photos in it.

The playful and affectionate side of him clicked and he agreed to buy one locket.

"Do you have a paper and pen?" He asked grinning.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! Le-o this is so sweet!" Lucy squealed. She said 'Leo' weirdly, all the time. She truly didn't like using it and used it rarely. Nevertheless she seemed excited. Loke was glad.<p>

He'd rented out a boat that evening at the Magnolia lake. It was said that boating at Magnolia park was a must. There weren't any images about it, so Lucy and Loke were both curious to know what the park had in for them.

They set aloft on the boat and Loke manned the oars. He did it quite well for a first-timer. Lucy was smiling from the start so Loke smiled back. The sun was already sinking when they set off on the boat.

"So who's this manager of yours? You never mentioned him before." Lucy stroke a conversation.

"Gray, he's my childhood friend. Remember I told you about a guy who stripped his clothes off in preschool during nap time? That's him." Loke said.

Lucy laughed, "Does he still do that?"

"Nope. The screaming of girls that time was enough."

Lucy laughed even more.

"Lucy, will you accept a gift I got for you?" He asked stupidly.

Lucy seemed surprised. "Um okay. What is it?"

He placed the small parcel into her palms, "Open it at home. Not now. It's a surprise," Loke grinned, almost blushing.

"Okay, if you say so." Lucy slipped it into her pocket.

She touched the water gently which created ripples. She then pressed her hands back to her knees. She looked calm in the fading sunlight.

"I guess I've never asked this before..." she said bashfully. "Is everything alright? I mean in your career..."

Loke sighed. He had seen this one coming but not now. "Why do you ask?"

Lucy winced, "You...you ignored some calls. Are you facing any troubles? You can share with me..." Loke was silent. She took her silence as hesitation, "It's not like I'm trying to be nosy or anything! It's really okay if you don't want to share it either! I know we haven't known each other for long and its okay if you don't trust me-"

"No!" Loke took her hand. "It's not that. I trust you. It's just I feel like I've just messed up everything." Loke groaned.

"Why do you feel so?" Lucy asked.

"In the start I really liked it all, the fame, my career, my life. But later it all just...well, sucked. Everyone keep expectations. You're always being watched. Your whole day is a written schedule, by someone else which is worse. Everyone is prodding into your life, it's like I've sold myself, not my work." Loke ran a hand through his hair then sighed. "I feel everything is a waste."

For a while, she was silent. Then Lucy leaned forward, "Loke," His name sounded rich in her voice, "Life will be hard at times. Don't give up. Everything happens for the best. Everything has good and bad points. If you don't like the way you chosen; you feel it's hopeless, choose a new way for yourself. Make a new way, build a new way. Yet if you feel there may be a small hope, try and continue." She said gently.

"Just listen to your heart." Lucy said. At that moment, the whole world lit up. Literally. The cherry blossom trees around the lake had been decorated with streamers of light of different colors. The lake reflected back the lights and indeed, it was the most beautiful sight. The sun had already set on the horizon and stars were showing up in the sky.

Loke looked back at Lucy and his breath hitched. She looked beautiful in the lights, when she smiled gallantly as she saw the lights.

"Loke this is beautiful!" She exclaimed.

He wanted to tell her that she was even more prettier, but he smiled. "Yeah. Yeah it is."

"Lucy, thank you." He took her hand again. "Thank you for everything." Unknown to them someone was clicking pictures away.

"I'm really glad to have met you, Loke." Lucy grinned.

"Me too." He spoke after a moment, "There's something I want to tell you."

"What?" Lucy asked softly.

"I really-"

"Lucy? Is that you? LUCY! YOOHOO!" They heard somebody shout. Far on the banks, a girl was waving frantically at them. Lucy quickly withdrew her hand.

"Lisanna! What do you want?" Lucy called out, her voice seeming disappointed. The girl, Lisanna said something but they couldn't hear her because the boat was drifting backwards. She gestured them to come over.

"Who's that?" Loke raised a brow.

"My friend." Lucy looked aghast. "Could you just row back? She doesn't seem to be going away." Lisanna had seated herself on the grass, smiling away.

Loke was disappointed from within, but maybe this could wait for some other time. Time to row back and set things back into order.

* * *

><p>As Lucy and Loke walked over, Lisanna seemed to be smiling more and more broadly.<p>

"Lisanna. What is it? What are you doing here? And where are your glasses?" Lucy huffed.

She ignored almost all the questions. "Guess what ?" She said and pulled out a book from her bag. "I finished this book, within 12 hours! Can you believe how cool that is? I mean I never finished any book so fast!" Lisanna rambled.

Lucy looked like she was going to strangle the girl, "Lisanna." She growled. "I was searching for this book All. Over. The. Place. How dare you-"

Lisanna waved it off, "Hey but you wanted me to read this book right? And didn't you want to spend time with some dude?" That's when she seemed to notice Loke from behind Lucy.

"Oh who is this we have here?" She stared at him. "Oh my gosh! You are the famous dude! I can't-" Lucy and Loke cut her off by shushing her.

"Lucy is a really huge fan of yours! She's ca-ray-zee behind you! She even talks so much about you and all I wonder is what is happening! Wait, what were you guys doing? Were you guys on a date?" Lisanna spoke fast but softly. Loke was literally speechless and maybe he needed to close his mouth before an insect got in.

Lucy grinned nervously, "Uh, I guess I'm busted?"

* * *

><p>Lucy tore the small parcel open and pulled out the golden locket. She pulled open the heart, and a piece of paper tumbled out. She opened it and was surprised to find a message in it.<p>

'I like you, Lucy. -Loke'


End file.
